


Little talks

by Jamesandthedog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), a bit of, just a little talk between, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesandthedog/pseuds/Jamesandthedog
Summary: "Have you ever considered joining, you know, Voldemort?""No, not really," Remus said. "Have you?"
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Little talks

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reminded that nothing is too small to publish. So here it goes. Just a little talk between Sirius and Remus.  
> No beta - you've been warned :)

"Have you ever considered joining, you know, Voldemort?"

A hand petting Sirius's dark curls stilled abruptly. Sirius knew it was a sensitive topic, how could it not be with these new anti-werewolf legislations and everyone choosing sides as if they were preparing for war nobody had declared but everyone talked about.

He was laying on the couch, leaning back into Remus' chest. He couldn't see and didn't dare to look, but he knew Remus had stopped reading. It was one of their more or less secret routines, Remus staying up too late to study, Sirius coming down to the usually empty common room to curl against his boyfriend and watch as the fire danced to dust in the fireplace. Usually they ended up talking until the late hours.

"No, not really," Remus said. "Have you?"

Sirius took a long, shaky breath. Remus glanced at him, closed the book he had been reading and placed it down on the floor.

"Sirius?"

"It's just...," Sirius rubbed his forehead. " It's stupid."

Without further explanation he slowly turned on his stomach, crossing his hands on Remus' chest and laying his head on top of them, staring at the fire. Remus, familiar with his boyfriend's habit of avoiding heavy topics, started playing with the dark curls again. It did the trick.

"If they don't get me, I think they'll go after my brother," Sirius said barely aloud.

There weren't many occasions when Sirius talked about his brother, even less of those where Regulus was actually called by the tittle. Remus sighed. He could see Sirius giving up his freedom to save someone he loved, he’d do it in a heartbeat. But this… Remus gently pulled Sirius' hair turning his head until the golden eyes found the sad grey ones.

"You're going to hate this but... What makes you think they won't go after him once they've recruited you?" Remus asked.

Sirius had a familiar, defiant look in his eyes as he opened his mouth to answer. "I wouldn't let them."

"I know you wouldn't," Remus said reaching down to place a kiss on Sirius's forehead, "But baby, how do I put this... I don't think you'd make a very good Death Eater with that attitude."  
Sirius looked at him. Then, after about two seconds, he burst into a bark-like laughter. It made Remus smile as he wrapped a string of Sirius's hair around his index finger.

"Yeah, that wouldn't really work out, would it?" Sirius agreed, not looking quite as sad anymore, one hand finding its way to caress hair in the back of Remus’ neck.

"You following Voldemort? No," Remus said. “You can barely follow my orders, and you like me.”

"I like you _a lot_ ," Sirius corrected.

He gave Remus a smile and turned to stare at the embers of a fire casting faint glow from the fireplace. Remus studied him for a while, dark hair, pale skin, back muscles that he could almost see under the shirt. But more importantly, tension in the way Sirius's finders wrapped around the hair in the back of Remus' neck, lack of eye contact, restlessness in his breathing. Remus may have talked Sirius out of one idiotic disaster of an idea, but he knew Sirius was still thinking about Regulus.

"Baby, talk to him," Remus said wrapping his hands around his boyfriend. "Let him now he's got options. That he's got you."

Sirius sighed. Then, slowly, he nodded and pressed tighter against Remus as if to hug him.

Remus pulled Sirius up, until the boy was directly on top of him, until their lips were on the same level, until he could kiss him.

"I love you."

"Love you more, Moons."


End file.
